


Elegy of the Phoenix

by Andromeda2050



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda2050/pseuds/Andromeda2050
Summary: Since overcoming the Starscourge, the world of Eos is still making amendments to heal, but the attempts to create eternal darkness have not rested. It's up to the former Kingsguard to see it through. From the city of Curia, a princess by the name of Nyxia is joined to their company to seek out the Necromancer's Gem and destroy it. But they are not the only ones seeking it.





	1. Into the Void

"Nyxia!" called-out a masculine voice through the darkness of Abstantia Cathedral, but it was only answered by its own echo. "Damn it, where did that witch get to now?" Gladiolus never imagined they would have to go through a maze to track down there companion. Behind him walked two other men, their II was significantly further back, snapping his Polaroid camera away at the old structures surrounding him.

"Keep up, Prompto," said the other as he walked just behind Gladiolus. Prompto love nothing more than his camera...and it would be the death of him someday.

"Sorry! It's not everyday you get to walk through a cool place like this." Prompto hurried up to the pair at a skip, but their party was still short one person. Nyxia, the reason they were all here, had wandered off, which wasn't completely uncommon. although sometimes, they had reason to be concerned when she did. She usually wasn't aware of what she was doing, or even where she was going. "She couldn't have gone far. We only turned our backs for a minute," Prompto added thoughtfully.

"I legitimately believe something is leading her," Ignis, the most sophisticated of the three, stated. "Perhaps the Divinities." But that didn't lessen Gladio's agitation of the matter any. Screw the unseen entities that we're leading the spoiled sorceress to whatever her supposed destiny was. this was the third time this happened since they agreed to her father's request to help her locate the Gem of Tenebra. The artifact, as they had initially been told, might not necessarily be in the form of a jewel. Ignis even once reminded them that a gem is simply something precious - it could be in the form of anything. Ultimately, only Nyxia would know what it was by whatever force that led her.

"I legitimately believed her disappearances are getting on my last nerve," Gladio grumbled. "We don't have time for this."

"I agree it is an obstacle, but we must show patience," Ignis insisted, but the front man ignored him, straightening his opened black vest as he walked on. The short silence that followed was interrupted by a strange, clicking noise coming from the darkness behind the endlessly tall columns. It sounded threatening, but what it belonged to, Gladio wasn't sure.

"Sounds like...cicadas," Prompto said, but his nervousness indicated that probably wasn't what they were hearing. It got louder, and Gladio was the first to draw his weapon - a massive greatsword that was practically the same size as his muscular body.

Then, the silhouette of a giant creature emerged. Prompto's assumption came close - it was a huge, winged bug. The entirety of its body was painted a bright, metallic green. Even in the dark chamber of tall ceilings and faded windows, it was hard to miss. "Ugh!" Prompto shouted, drawing his two pistols. "Gross!"

The giant blade swing first, causing the oversized insect to vigorously beat its wings. It was angry. Shots fired, and the fight was on. the clicking was much more fierce in response, almost resembling a hissing sound. The flying, monstrous bug charged at Prompto, Who rolled out of the way to dodge, and he followed the maneuver with a couple of shots more at the ugly thing. It staggered back before it took flight.

"The wings!" Ignis shouted, and Gladiolus figured he addressed him, because his sword would have the best chance of landing where needed. Muir projectiles weren't going to cut it here.

"Sure, Ignis. Let me just fly up there," he answered sarcastically, mapping out a strategy.

"I'm on it!" Prompto announced, and is trigger finger flip the tiny switch on the outer sides of his guns. Again, he had the vermin in his sight, and two, fiery projectiles shot into it, sending it into a dive bomb towards the floor. The noise of the impact resembled a collapsing house, though a lot less destruction followed. Just a mess on the floor, really.

"Well, that was easy," Prompto huffed, twirling his guns around his fingers.

"Show off." Gladio turned his head as a tiny sound chimed from the darkness.

"That was most definitely Rubia." Ignis said, "which means Nyxia can't be far."

"I swear, when I get my hands on her-"

"Easy, Gladio."

He didn't like to be lectured, but regardless, he took a moment to inhale. Then, he exhaled. As far as he was concerned, Nyxia was as much a hassle as Noctis was when they walked buy him. He sighed in audibly. Former King and hero, Noct. He still missed that kid. He might have even called him his brother.

"She's lucky she's pretty, or she might be dead."

"Pretty tough. I think she has more brass than you sometimes," Prompto's provoking only cause him to roll his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut. Meanwhile, the vulpine creature came into view, her bright, red fur standing out in the poorly lit chamber. "Come here, Rubia!" Prompto now down, and the carbuncle perked her ears and excitement. Prompto was Rubia's second favorite, next to her owner, as he always seemed to be babying her when Nyxia wasn't looking. "Can you take us to her?"

"Mew!" Rubia's tiny, high-pitched response came like a loud, excitable kitten. None of them could really understand her, but it seems like she and her owner could have full conversations with each other. The fox-like creature skipped down the dark Hall, and prompto was directly behind. The other two followed with a little less eagerness, that they all knew they could rely on Rubia's dedication to her master to know they were headed in the right direction.

The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can go find Iris. Gladiolus mused, hiding his distress. He had been restless for the past three days, considering his little sister had not answered any of his text messages or calls. At the very least, Iris usually got back to him within a day. This was very unlike her, especially since she was usually inseparable from her phone. He hadn't mentioned this concern to anyone about it, as he didn't want to distract them from the main mission. Besides, it was probably nothing.

He hoped it was nothing. He would have rather need the trip to locate her and find her safe and sound rather than find her in trouble.

Led by the carbuncle and the puck-sized flashlights that were pinned to their jackets, the trio made its way deeper into the cathedral. The downward trek seems like forever, and there was no indications from outside at the building consisted of a whole, underground area. This was a surprise to the three of them just how large this place was.

After a while, the columns faded into black, and it was just endless chambers of stone walls and broken wood that wants shaped furniture. The entire floor was huge, and it resembled a labyrinth. once they came across a room with a single casket and it center, they were beginning to think there was more to this place than they were originally anticipated.

"I'm starting to think we've entered a catacomb," Ignis deduced, but he sounded weary. Where there were coffins, there were usually dead bodies, and where there were dead bodies, there was sometimes necromancy in the works. Gladio hated necromancy. He had seen enough of the blasphemy in the trials of Gilgamesh. All those lost souls that were tried just the same, only to meet their ultimate ends in the tombs.

"Hey, what is it?" Prompto asked Rubia, who was pawing at the stone coffin - as if she wanted it opened. "Um, Ignis, should we open it?"

"The grave has already been disturbed. The stone slab is just a sliver off. Do you see?" Ignis reached out with a gloved hand to push the lid. As more of the hollow space was revealed, it appeared empty. As a matter of fact, there wasn't even a visible bottom to the casket.

That was even more unsettling than finding a skeleton, Gladiolus figured. "It looks like a secret passage," he said. "Should we go in?" Although, the vulpine pet was already sprinting into the dark hole.

" We'd best go after her. Nyxia could be in danger, for all we know."

Good riddance, Gladiolus bitterly thought, watching is ignis conjured a ball of blue, glowing energy. He dropped it into the chasm to see how far the descent was. Soon, the orb seemed to stop shrinking, even stopped moving all together as it hit the bottom.

"That's it. It should be a safe drop down," Ignis stated. 

"Let's goooooo!" Prompto eagerly yelled as he jumped in. The farther he fell, the tiny or his voice echoed. Then, there was a small splash of water, then a few seconds of silence, as if the other two we're waiting for a sign. Before they could follow, Prompto called from down below. "Uh, guys? It looks like a dead end. I don't even see Rubia."

Gladiolus what's the second to drop into the lower floor, and indeed, it looks like they were in a square room with no way out. Just water around their ankles. "Strange," he muttered looking around. "There's gotta be something we're missing." Last came Ignis, who staggered slightly as his feet caught the wet ground; it took Gladio to seize his arm so he didn't completely lose balance. Prompto started feeling up on a wall, and meanwhile, Ignis was searching for some sort of switch.

Gladio, for one, wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking for. He just hated feeling the water and his boots. The sooner they got out of this hole in the ground, the better.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Ignis asked, holding up his hand.

"No. What?" Gladio answered, having only heard nothing, really.

"Rubia. I heard her from over there." Years ago in Altissia, Ignis had been blinded in battle, and so his hearing had dramatically increased. Thanks to Nyxia, he regained his sight, but luckily, still kept his keen ears. It wasn't uncommon that he would hear things no one else could. He approached another wall, and though it looked just like the others, his hands reached out to touch the stone bricks, but his hands didn't even touch the surface. They actually went right through!

"Whoever built this underground passage was trying to conceal something. I wonder if Nyxia found something of interest." Very carefully, Ignis step through and disappeared behind the false wall. Prompto looked over to Gladio, his expression suggesting he could see his friend was distracted.

"You alright there, big guy?"

"Peachy," Gladio said simply, there he knew Prompto probably wasn't convinced. without further discussion, they followed Ignis through the barrier with no further words, trailing down the long hallway before them. Just like the rest of the sanctum, they had very little light to guide the way. Eventually, they all came to a stop, Ignis starting the chain. Rubia was perched further ahead, and just in front of her lied and emotionless figure of a woman. She was covered in blood.

"Nyxia?" Ignis call to her, that has the three of them approached, she didn't seem to respond. "Nyxia, are you alright?" He leaned down beside her, brushing her raven-black hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, but Ignis didn't seem to panic. "She's breathing. She just appears to be unconscious." 

"Whose blood is that?" Prompto stammered.

Gladiolus looked further ahead, a shadowy hump on the ground catching his eye. Whatever it was, it met its end at her hands. "Doesn't look like it's hers. Look at that." The other two followed his gaze up ahead, and though it was only a couple of yards away, the darkness still forced them to squint in order to focus.

"Is that a daemon?" Prompto asked. Ignis walked forward, his boot catching onto a weapon on the grounds that he shortly after picked up.

"A Reaper, to be exact. The blood on this site is fresh, too."

"Is it hers? She doesn't look like she's actually hurt."

"It's not daemon blood, if she had any wounds, it is likely Rubia might have already healed them." Ignis rose to his feet, looking over to Gladiolus. "We need to carry her out of here in case daemon reinforcements come. Could you please?"

At this, Gladiolus repined.

"Hmph. Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus makes a crucial decision.

Ignis knew Gladio had a disliking towards Nyxia, but as he was the most able of them to import her out of the massive cathedral, it had to be done. He couldn't understand why he was so bitter; he was usually so charismatic to most, but Ignis never bothered to ask. He expected Gladiolus would have some sort of half-baked excuse that would prevent the truth from coming out, and Ignis hated not knowing the truth.

"I don't mean to burden you. I hope you understand," he prodded delicately at the subject, paying little mind as Prompto used his pistol to draw out a grappling hook that would take them back to the higher floor.

"It's not a burden," Gladio snapped back - almost too quickly, Ignis observed. "I just didn't want to get daemon blood all over the leather."

Ignis dismissed the subject. When the shield was up, it was strong (though to be fair, the shield was never truly lowered). There was nothing more to discuss, and so they made their way through the labyrinth that was the forgotten sanctuary. Prompto resumed his  _oohs_ and  _ahs_ at the gothic architecture, even if a lot of it was dilapidated and blanketed in dust.

There were far too many stairs for his liking, but his inner griping was halted as he saw a room on his left that he was surprised he hadn't spotted on the way down. Was that a bookshelf he spotted through the archway? "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to take a small detour." Ignis wandered from the group, though the other two merely stopped to see what had caught his attention. A lot of the wooden shelves were old and broken. It was a shame to see the books left to this sad home, but there was no way he could take them all with him. He browsed one particular title - one that describe a very interesting history about these halls, and how the religious affiliations that once resided here had been either killed or chased out during The Starscourge.

it was tragic to realize that in that horrific time, not even a holy place was safe from daemons.

Soon, they were back at the entrance, and Ignis was nearly blinded by the brightness of the morning sun. He noticed that during the entire journey to the surface, Rubia had been occasionally chiming in with a cry to Gladio's lethargic cargo. Not even Prompto could distract her from her obvious concern.

from a distance, he could hear water trickling through rocks. It was coming from the back side of the old, abandoned temple. "There's a river around the back. We might want to get her washed off before we continue."

Then, there was a tiny gasp coming from Gladio's direction. Was that Nyxia?

"About damn time," Gladio's rough voice groused as He walked around the side of the building. Meanwhile, Prompto's camera was snapping away; he was obviously taking advantage of the sunlight being provided. Ignis followed Gladio around the side of the dilapidated building, primarily to ensure that he didn't recklessly toss her to the ground the moment she stirred. Meanwhile, he kept an eye on Prompto, making sure he didn't wander off too far. sometimes, he tended to be a tad too eager about his hobby that he meandered into trouble.

Ignis realized he was starting to sound like a babysitter.

Someone had to keep the others in check.

"How do you know this!?" Gladio's demanding voice stirred Ignis's attention back to him. Nyxia was lying beside the river rocks, sharing a heated conversation with the brawny man. Again.

"The Reaper told me," Nyxia mumbled just loudly enough for Ignis to catch on. He was hurrying to them now before things escalated. 

"It's lying, Nyxia. It's all shit." Gladio was standing now, despite that the girl was clearly uncomfortable as she sat there on the ground.

"Enough!" Ignis shout it over him. He couldn't comprehend how one of the closest friends he had (he could safely call Gladio brother to him, just about) could be so callous to a lady. This wasn't like him. "Nyxia, what did the daemon tell you?"

"Iris... She's in trouble," Nyxia replied, her voice shaking. Whatever happened in that chamber down below, it must have caused some extreme distress. "Gladio, you know something isn't right. Please, believe me." Gladio's only response wasn't angry growl, but he got up and stormed off. As he did, Ignis Could hear him punching buttons on his phone. He could only assume he was calling his sister. Iris hadn't exactly been answering her sibling's calls for the past couple of days, but none of them had really thought twice about it. Not until now.

"Any indication where she might be?" Ignis drew out a cloth from his pocket and crouched down beside her, dampening it in the stream before he would cleanse her bloodied arms.

"Necromancers took her to The Cryotower. Ignis, it's not even her they want. They're trying to lure Gladio into a trap. To separate us, to make us vulnerable... He can't go alone."

"I understand, Nyxia. Can you stand?" He offered a gloved hand to help her to her feet.

"Yes." She paused, looking down at the rushing river beside her. "Thank you. I can finish cleaning up. If you can just delay him as much as possible..."

"Of course." Ignis sacrificed his handkerchief to her, and he followed the sound of Gladio's angry pacing back towards the car. His heavy boots pounding the ground sounded like an Iron Giant. "If you're planning on going after her, you're not going alone."

"No offense, Ignis, but yes, I am," Gladio snapped. "she is not going to slow me down anymore. I need to make sure Iris will be alright."

"Nyxia is our responsibility, Gladio. You forget that the King Cingarus - the one that we are sworn to - has sworn us to her. Otherwise, our world is lost to the shadows."

"Every time we turn around, there's always something with her. She's like a child. I'm not going to be held responsible for her over my own sister!"

"Take a step down, Gladio!" Ignis demanded. He had had about enough. "Prompto and I will handle Nyxia, but I will not allow you to take this task in solitude. Maybe you don't care about her, but she informed me that the necromancers are using Iris as bait to pick you off. At least she looks out for you, despite how spiteful you tend to be to her."

For a moment, Gladio remained silent, but Ignis could tell he had talked some sense into him. "Fine, but as soon as she is done, we're going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxia and the Queensguard make their way to the tower.

Even while she was out cold, the boys have been so loud and lively. It was like not being able to wake up from a terrible nightmare - trapped in some unknown abyss that the Reaper had made her personal hell. there were no images, nothing but demonic whispers in the dark. Now that they were finally out of the creaky, corrupted sanctuary, she was able to regain some sense of sanity again.

Even with the morning light that shrouded them, Nyxia couldn't say she felt any better about the situation. While Ignis and Prompto have been very patient with her, the same cannot be said about Gladio. that much was obvious. When the four of them met before her father's throne, she could tell right away that he was a hot-headed sword. All had been fine at the start, but once he realized what he was in for, his true colors began show.

She could handle his temper, though. She may have been a princess, but being constantly surrounded by so much testosterone sometimes seemed to diminish her sense of familiarity. She was tougher than she looked.

Suffice it to say, he wasn't a very friendly guy when he was impatient.

it wasn't her choice to pursue this task with the others. If she had it her way, she would have gone it alone. However, she probably would have been dead by now. Even Rubia wouldn't have been able to get her out of some of the tire situations. Unlike Prompto, she didn't have a grappling hook to get them out of that underground passage, and just because she was a sorceress, didn't necessarily mean she knew how to fly.

Sitting in the shotgun seat of the Stella GT, she had been quiet during the entire ride so far. Ignis drove, as he sometimes did when Nyxia felt unable to, and Prompto and Gladio sat in the back.

"So, where is this tower?" Prompto ask, breaking the silence for the first time since they got in the car. He didn't seem to mind the fact that their venture into the cathedral only left them going in circles. At least he got his fair share of photo ops. 

"The Cryotower is in the northern region of the Serpentine Marshes.it used to be a watchtower defending against the very thing that rules it now."

"Necromancers, right?" Prompto said. "Does that mean we're going to have to hack at nothing but bones again?"

"We need to be careful. They have leverage over us. As strategy may require more than just taking down the enemy."

"If so, I want every last one of them deader than they already are," Gladio I said, the fury in his voice unmistakable. 

"Watch your temper, Gladio." Ignis warned. "That very well could be your sister's undoing."

The gem would have to wait. They had time. It would be another few years before the energy inside of it would expand to the point of it exploding, but the point of this mission was to get it before it unleashed eternal darkness. The gem was created by a Necromancer Lord, and it had been around for much longer than any of them. A lot of dark magic went into creating it, and according to the gossip in her home city of Curia, a group of do-gooders had stolen the gym to hide it from its maker. At the time, they didn't know how to destroy the item, and so could do nothing more.

It was only quite recently that the King of Curia had found a solution, and it was decided that his daughter was the key to destroying the gem On Cingarus's side, the family had a long bloodline of exceptionally strong magic beneath that's about, though he had ultimately confessed he was too old to perform the ritual that was necessary, and so, he since his next of kin off with the most able group of men he could find. Before King Regis's passing, Cingarus had managed to make a friend out of him, as well as become familiar with the Kingsguard's skilled practices. After Regis's son, Noctis, passed away, their services were provided to Curia. Cingarus trusted them with his daughter's life. It hadn't been easy, parting with her family, but if the fate of the world depended on it, then what could be done?

naturally, once the word got out that they were looking for the Necromancer's Jewel, Nyxia and the group were also being sought out. They knew it wouldn't have taken long.

Silence reigned the car ride for another ten minutes until Prompto spoke up again. Obviously, he couldn't stand the awkwardness any more than Nyxia could. "Are we there yet?"

"Not until sundown," Ignis said simply.

"We should probably stop somewhere on the way to grab a bite to eat." It was the first thing Nyxia said, hoping her voice and the hum of the engine drowned out her rumbling tummy. She was too proud until now to admit that she had been hungry since they left the once-haven.

"I could use something to sate the hunger myself," Ignis admitted. Nyxia instantly felt a little better about speaking up.

"We'll take it to-go," stirred Gladio's dry voice behind her. "We can't waste any time."

"Gladio, it's you they're waiting for. Chill out. They're not going anywhere." She glanced at the sideview mirror, and the angry look on his face that she spotted made her look way anxiously. After three weeks on this task, she still hadn't entirely mustered up the hall to stand up to him.

the one thing she knew wouldn't kill her, and yet he somehow scared her most of all.

Their layover was at Cape Bayleaf, a tourist spot west of southern Cleigne that Nyxia had never been to before. Sadly, they didn't have time to explore it right now. Hopefully, one day, she would be able to find an opportunity to appreciate it more. They stopped at the first, eating spot they saw, which was called The Tea Tree. it was obvious that he was a big commodity here, but they had plenty of food items to choose from as well. They ordered their food at the bar, and as they waited, the man behind the counter inquired to Gladio.

"Hey there, do you mind if I ask how you got that nasty scar on your chest?"

This wasn't the first time someone had asked about it (it wasn't as if Gladio made any attempt to conceal it). He had been asked enough to be tired of telling the story. Even Prompto had been known to sometimes fill in the blanks for him.

"You should have seen the other guy," Gladio said.

"That's him being humble. He kicked some serious ass in the Tempering Grounds."

Only one more reason for Nyxia to feel intimidated by Gladio. While she didn't know a whole lot about the trials (Prompto briefed her in on it when she inquired about the scars a while back), she needed that almost anyone who attempted them died by doing so. If he had been able to defeat Gilgamesh, then she felt sorry for anyone who found themselves at the pointy end of his sword.

Once they got their food in to-go boxes, the four of them were out the door. Nyxia had gotten a simple, spaghetti dish, though the balls of meat in it would be saved for the carbuncle. Rubia loved human food.

Good food and music from the radio lightened the mood for the rest of the drive. They still had a good ways to go, though Nyxia had spent a lot of time looking through Prompto's captures on his camera. As one who appreciated photography (she entertained trying it out herself), she had been curious about the newest model that he purchased before documenting their journey. He was more than happy to let her borrow it. Even now, although the rain was beginning to start, it got closer to sunset, complementing the silhouette of the tower way off in the distance. Perfect photo op.

"Hold on, don't put the top up yet," she insisted to Ignis, lifting herself up from the black, leather seat to make sure she didn't get the windshield in the shot. A few clicks, and she denied herself satisfied. She sat back down, tucking her long hair back as the top with slide into place above their heads.

"Of course it's gotta rain now," Prompto, who had been sing-songing to the current track, managed to blend his own, custom words into the lyrics, albrit quite poorly. He huffed as he nibbled on his corn bread, which was undoubtedly cold by now. Rubia, who sat on the top of the center console between Ignis and Nyxia, shut the small bit of precipitation from her head.

"Hey, Xia, did you see that one with Rubia sitting on the rock back at the cathedral?"

Having to refresh her memory, Nyxia press the button a few times to take her back to the mentioned pose. She recalled it, but it wasn't until it popped up on the little screen that she murmured "oh, yeah" in recognition. "Yeah, that turned out pretty good. See, Rubia? Your horn even has a little shine to it when the sun hits it just right."

 _"I thought it was exceptionally bright."_ Rubia responded.


	4. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group confronts the Necromancers that are keeping Iris captive.

The tower was massive, probably large enough that Leviathan could comfortably wrap herself around it. Prompto was inspired to shoot numerous pictures before they even got out of arm's reach of the car. There didn't appear to be anyone else, but chances were that they were all waiting inside. Once he was content with his pictures, Prompto readied his guns.

Getting Iris was the prime objective, though unharmed or not would be a little problematic. If picking off the quartet one by one was the necromancers' goal, then they might be unpredictable. Then again, they were most likely banking on Gladio coming here alone for her. What a surprise they were going to be in for. 

Screw with one of the gang, then you'd better be ready for the rest!

Prompto followed as third in line once the group made their way in through the only accessible door. They were instantly met by a set of winding stairs. From there, the only way was up.

More stone. More walls. And a whole lot of cracks. There really wasn't much of interest here. It was such an old building, it was remarkable it was still standing. Then, at the top of the stairs, the area opened up into a large, entrance room. There were numerous archways leading to different rooms, but there was no certainty as to where to go next. Blowing his blond hair out of his face, Prompto didn't move right away. He was partially waiting for someone to come at them from out of the blue. There was no way they made it this far unnoticed.

"I can hear them further upstairs," Ignis said in a hushed voice, that Prompto almost missed it. He couldn't be sure if this made him feel any more comfortable or not. What was waiting for them up there?

"They know we're here," he then heard Nyxia say. "They're waiting." She conjured her staff, one of many that she kept for various uses. This one held a black and gold hilt, and at its head, a spiked half-star surrounding a crescent moon, painted in gold and red chrome. She always did have a cool collection of magic staves at her disposal. He assumed different ones were used for different elements - not just earth, air, fire, and water, but many other things.

"This way," she added, taking one of the apertures to another set of stairs that would send them further up. Prompto really hope that Iris was okay. However they approached this, it was going to have to be done so with care.

The next flight of stairs took them in an upward spiral, but Xia stopped short before the doorway, tucked against the wall to stay out of sight. The other three followed suit, thought it probably was pointless, if their company was already acknowledged. The witch wasn't the first to move, however. As Prompto should have anticipated, it was Gladio whose patience broke first. He bolted into the room. This one was occupied with a couple of hooded figures. Behind them was a restrained girl huddled up in the corner and against the wall.

"Iris," Gladio's concern showed strongly, but just as he took a step forward, one of the necromancers drew a long staff, pointing it towards his face. It spoke, but in a language that could not be deciphered, at least not by Prompto. He never did learn the Tongue of the Dead, as some called it.

"He says _trade_ ," Ignis stated. "I imagine he means you for her."

"Why?" Gladio demanded.

"He wants to lessen our numbers. We're weaker when we're singled out," Nyxia said.

"Idiots," Gladiolus hissed, his sword swinging into view. "You don't know who you're fucking around with." The necromancer hissed a few words angrily, and the other moved like a black mist towards Iris. It all happened so fast, and not even Prompto could keep up with how quickly Nyxia reacted. She ran for Iris, though as she did, the stone began to crumble beneath them both. The necromancer had already done its damage. The tower began to collapse, and a terrifying scream pierced the air.

Prompto began firing at the necromancers (more out of reflex than planning a solid approach), though not a single bullet landed. He was just shooting at black clouds.

"I got you, Iris!" He heard Nyxia's voice, and as he followed it, he saw that she was hanging tightly onto the other girl's wrist, being the only means keeping her from falling to her death. Iris was usually pretty tough, but this was the first time Prompto had ever seen this sort of horror on her face. "Iris!" Gladio yelled, but as both of the necromancers swarmed around him, obviously intending to keep him separated from his sister, there was no way he could assist. Beneath Xia's crouched body, the floor was giving in, rock shattering bit by bit. Ignis was running for the pair, but one of the dark entities zipped before him to block his path, throwing him back into the wall with little effort.

Suddenly, Iris was yanked up with what seemed to be a fair bit of might. Just as she recovered, she hurried over to Prompto. A third shroud of gray rose in front of chasm of the broken wall, faced with the sorceress as she pulled herself up. "Get her out of here!" Nyxia hollered. Prompto grabbed Iris by the arm and hurried her back towards the stairs that they had taken. Bits and pieces of the tower were continuing to break apart, and it took a few, careful leaps for the two of them to descend. Prompto didn't bother to look back until they had reach the car, but there was no sign of his other companions coming. The prime objective was a complete success, but...

"Oh, no... Gladdy..."

"Wait right here. I'm going back in." Prompto speedily went back through the entrance, though as he came into the first room again, it was swarming with an innumerable army of necromancers. There was no way he was going to be able to get back up those stairs.

Thankfully, the other three were already coming down towards him, like clockwork. Nyxia was at the front of the line as they were being targeted by the ghostly attackers.

"All of you, get out!" Nyxia demanded. They all staggered as the tower shook violently beneath their heels. "Get Iris far away from here!"

"Nyxia, don't be-"

"There's only one way to stop them, Ignis, but I need you to get everyone else out. Now!"

Ignis didn't hesitate any longer as he validated the orders to the other two. "You heard. Let's move!"

Unsure of what Xia was setting up to do, Prompto looked over his shoulder as the three of them left her behind. Her staff swung left and right, beams of yellow light keeping the necromancers at bay long enough for the boys to flee the scene. They zipped around her like angry wasps, and they cut into her clothes and skin. Prompto couldn't stand to leave her behind...

Iris was right where he left her, though she seemed confused as to why Nyxia was not with them.

"Where is she?" she inquired in a panic, though before any of them could answer, a loud explosion emerged behind them. Rock and smoke erupted into every direction; even the vehicle had taken a few hits from the rubble.

They all took cover, shielding themselves either with the Stella or by turning their backs to the blast. After a few moments, the smoke cleared. Prompto coughed as he failed to keep out the air that was thick with dust. The necromancers were most definitely gone, but Nyxia couldn't simply vanish like the others did. The red Carbuncle bolted past the crew and towards the heap of rubble - all that was left of the tower. She looked frantic, as if she knew that her caretaker was hurt... Or maybe even worse.

 _Please, no... Not now_...

"Help me uncover her!" Prompto insisted, grabbing boulders and throwing them aside. Some were easier to lift than others. Ignis was close behind, and finally, Gladio joined on the fray. Then, after moving probably a dozen, large rocks, he heard Rubia's yelp of alarm. "Over here!" He pulled off a few more rocks where Nyxia's companion had indicated, finally spotting a lock of black hair sprayed across the debris. "Xia, no!" More and more stones were removed, but the one that anchored her legs was too large for Prompto to lift. "Gladio, help!" He was quick to respond, though Nyxia didn't give any physical or verbal response.

Rubia perched herself on her chest, the top of her obsidian horn just barely touching Nyxia's chin. There was a soft glow, but the only response that they got from the witch was a small grunt. She would be okay, but it was all they could do for now. Prompto felt a small bit of relief, but his worry was still strong. How much of a toll had she taken for making such a sacrifice? As Gladio checked on his sister, Prompto and Ignis partnered up to get Nyxia sat down in the passenger's seat of the beaten Stella. He adjusted it in hopes to keep her somewhat comfortable. It probably made no difference, as she seemed unresponsive. As he was smaller, he was fine with sitting behind the stretched out car seat.

He wasn't fine seeing the burgundy exterior of the car so torn up, though. It was almost as nice as the Regalia. Three weeks wasn't very long, he understood that, but it had been enough time for him to really develop a liking towards her. Nyxia, not the car. She was incredibly beautiful, and perhaps it was the black hair that went for miles that he found most attractive. No, it was definitely the green eyes. They were like fresh grass - no, that was terrible. Like emeralds. Yeah. But she was also a very sweet person to be around. She typically wasn't very ferocious in battle, which was why it had been a big surprise to him that Nyxia had sacrificed herself the way she had for Iris. He remembered the first day they set out from Curia, she literally jumped out of the car - while it was going at fifty miles per hour - to help a baby owl that had fallen out of its nest. He realized then that not only was she an animal lover like him, but that they were meant to be.

Then, he grew up a little and realized that wasn't happening. Although, he could still admire her.


End file.
